bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hisagi95
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Gojita page. Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to User talk:Gojita page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Twocents (Talk) 20:22, October 29, 2009 Pics Well, I'm not really sure what sort of picture you mean. But you can take pictures from anime or manga - either by scanning them in yourself or taking screenshots of the pictures on your computer. You can then save the pictures on your computer - we usually take .jpg or .png pics. With videos, we use .gif. You can upload the images by clicking on the upload image link on the sidebar. Did that answer your question? Twocents 23:09, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Well, like I said, we get the pictures from the manga or anime themselves, by hitting the print screen button and uploading it. As for the picture you're wanting, do you mean that you want the katana Ichigo originally had when he got Rukia's powers? Because I'm fairly sure there's a picture of that lurking somewhere; you could try looking on Ichigo's page. But I guess it depends on what you're thinking the picture would be used for, because unless there's a need for a photo, we don't really make a point to upload them. Twocents 01:19, October 31, 2009 (UTC) File:Ichigo when he obtains his Shinigami powers from Rukia (anime).jpg and File:Ichigo makes a decision about his Shinigami duty.JPG show his original katana. Twocents 18:27, November 1, 2009 (UTC) pics thanks for responding back! but im still a little confused about this. usually after a new charactar is introduced in the manga or anime you guys somehow get a clear picture of the right away. im not sure how u do it but the picture im trying to get is zangetsu's unrealeased sword(before ichigo learns zangetsu's name). i looked for it as a jpg. but i couldn't find it. i really don't know how to scan or take a picture of an image on my computer so i was wondering if u could help or do it yourself. Thanks--Hisagi95 15:40, October 30, 2009 (UTC) yep! u guessed it right! its the picture of ichigo's katana when he first absorbs rukia's powers. the reason i think it would be a good picture is because it could show people how because big zanpaktou really looked like before he went into shikai. oh and i tried to upload the picture but it didn't work. i also looked on ichigo's page and it didn't have a picture of it. so i was wondering if u could just upload it. a good episode to get the pic from is bleach episode 16 yep! u guessed it right! its the picture of ichigo's katana when he first absorbs rukia's powers. the reason i think it would be a good picture is because it could show people how because big zanpaktou really looked like before he went into shikai. oh and i tried to upload the picture but it didn't work. i also looked on ichigo's page and it didn't have a picture of it. so i was wondering if u could just upload it. a good episode to get the pic from is bleach episode 16 --Hisagi95 17:52, November 1, 2009 (UTC) thanks!--Hisagi95 18:39, November 1, 2009 (UTC) pics what do u need help with